1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus photographing apparatus for photographing a fundus of an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
In a case where a conventional fundus camera photographs an examinee's eye with a small pupil, this small or contracted pupil blocks a region of ring-shaped illumination light near its outer edge. Thus, a central area of a photographed or captured image is insufficiently illuminated and darkened. To avoid such insufficient illumination (brightness) at the central area of the photographed image, there is a known technique in which when an examinee's eye with a small pupil is to be photographed, the size of a light shielding plate of an illumination optical system is changed according to the size of a pupil diameter of the examinee's eye (see Patent Document 1). If the size of a light shielding plate is changed according to a small pupil diameter, the problem with insufficient illumination is minimized but flare is apt to superimpose the peripheral edge of the photographed image. To avoid such a defective, another known technique is arranged to narrow an illumination range of a fundus (see Patent Document 2).